


Bukan Ajakan Kencan

by reva (revabhipraya)



Series: "Kencan" Raka dan Izanami [2]
Category: Original Work, The Last Brechkovsky
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/reva
Summary: Atas saran Minerva, Izanami mengajak Raka pergi sepulang sekolah.





	Bukan Ajakan Kencan

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

Caraka  
  
Raka-kuuun (゜.゜)  
Hai hai  
Kenapa Nami  
Ano  
Raka-kun nanti sibuk gaak? (゜.゜)  
Pas jam pulang sekolah gitu?  
Wah  
Aku masih kelas jam segitu mah  
Kenapa emang  
Aku ngajak Mine-chan jalan-jalan cuma dia nggak bisa soalnya lembur (´＿｀。)ﾞ  
Terus Mine-chan nyuruh aku jalan sama Raka-kun  
Mau gak? (゜.゜)  
Oalah  
Boleh aja sih  
Tapi Ryo gapapa nih  
Ryo-kun??? (･д･oﾉ)ﾉ  
Iya Nami  
Kamu mesti izin dulu ke Ryo  
Kata Mine-chan gak apa-apaa (ーー;  
Soalnya kan Ryo-kun juga jauh terus nggak bisa nemenin aku! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Jangan kata Minerva wkwkwk  
Meski tau jauh ya tetep harus izin dulu lah  
Oh gitu? (゜.゜)  
Aku harus bilang apa ke Ryo-kun? (゜.゜)  
Bilang aja mau jalan sama aku  
Kalau dia bilang gaboleh ya jangan  
Ih tapi aku pingin jalaaan ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
Kalau Ryo-kun bilang gaboleh masa aku harus pulaaang ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
Nurut lah sama Ryo kan kamu harus megang kepercayaan yang dia kasih  
Coba izin dulu aja  
Kalau dia bolehin ayo aku temenin jalan  
Yaudah deh (。･´д`･。)  
Kalau dia gak ngizinin gimanaa? (。･´д`･。)  
Ya pulang paling  
Oh atau kamu nemenin Minerva aja di Musashi  
Meski lembur kan perpustakaan masih bisa dikunjungin  
Bener juga yaa!  
Oke deh! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Aku tanya Ryo-kun dulu! (　・`ω・´)  
Oke oke  
Btw aku gabisa langsung nemuin kamu pas kamu pulang sekolah soalnya masih ada kelas  
Paling sejam atau dua jam baru kelar  
Oh okee!  
Apa aku nunggu di Musashi aja ya sekalian ketemu Mine-chan? (゜.゜)  
Boleh  
Kabarin aja kalau udah nyampe  
Sekalian kabarin Ryo bilang apa  
Siappp! (*ゝω・)ﾉ  
Raka-kuuun! (*^▽^)/★*☆♪  
Ryo-kun bilang boleh! (*^▽^)/★*☆♪  
Wah oke  
Aku kelas dulu ya Nami  
Nanti kita ketemu di perpus  
Okaaay! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Sampai ketemu nanti!  
Yup  


**Author's Note:**

> Raka basically lebih ramah dalam lingkup Kuartet Jepang (Nami, Miner, Raka, Ryo) ketimbang di Trio Indo wkwkwkwk


End file.
